Angel in My Life
by SailorCeres
Summary: Nagi and Usagi have a close relationship but when schwarz's next mission is to kill his love, nagi will make sure they never find her
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Hey! I decided to write another WK/SM Fic, I hope this will claim an interest to all of you. Nagi/Usagi fic again.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
He watched her sleep making sure no one disturbed her. It has been so long since he seen her. He caressed her cheek, watching a smile appear on her face. She leaned into his hand, for full contact. He didn't deny her that. He couldn't deny her anything at all.  
  
  
  
'Your all I have' he thought. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes. His eyes drew dark as memories came to him from him. The more he got, the more he got angrier. He was inside her mind watching his troubled childhood.  
  
  
  
'See look I told you she isn't human' a girl sneered at her. Pointing to the shaking blue eyed girl. The girls were around her age or a little older. They advanced on her suddenly.  
  
  
  
'You don't belong here go back to whatever planet you came from' They sneered. Making the girl blast them with a beam of her powers. Sitting on the ground she pulled her knees close to her chest. Footsteps could be heard.  
  
  
  
'Little princess will you come with me?' a woman asked. Her aqua hair tied in a red ribbon, she kneeled down to the girls level. Taking the girl in her arms. She began to walk out of the alley, waiting for her friend.  
  
  
  
'My friend should be here' she said. Tending to the girls wound. Tears rolled down her cheeks in pain. 'Sorry there all better' she said. Putting a banded. She smiled at the girl.  
  
  
  
'My name is' the memories were gone as nagi came out of her world. Wiping the tears that trickled down her face. He took her in his arms and hugged her. Caressing her hair.  
  
  
  
'I will protect you' he thought. He winced as he remembered who he was, knowing he could never see her everyday. He growled. Standing up he looked at her one more time.  
  
  
  
'Ja Ne' he said. Closing the door behind him, leaving the girl behind. A frown appeared on her face. Just where was he going?  
  
  
  
  
  
A man with orange hair looked up as the door opened. Smiling he saw his little companion enter the room. 'So where were you?' he asked. Making the young schwarz member stop suddenly. He glanced at him slightly.  
  
  
  
'Where I was is none of your concern, so keep out' Nagi said. The door opened revealing a man in a business suit glasses on his face. He looked around at his team, fixing his glasses.  
  
  
  
'So I got our next mission' he replied sitting down. His eyes narrowed in slits as he noticed someone was missing from their group. 'Where is our Irish pal?' he asked calm and collected. Schuldich slightly smirked at the question.  
  
  
  
'We haven't seen him since last night' he replied. Stealing a side- glance at nagi. 'But Brad what we need to know, is where are chibi friend has been?' he asked.  
  
  
  
'That's none of your concern' Nagi said coldly.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Well? Grins I hope this is better story! 


	2. Mission

Author Notes: Thanks To Bunny Winner, and SwtAnimeAngel for their wonderful reviews. Glad I was the first Nagi/Usa fic writer.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Two- Mission  
  
  
  
Brad look intensely at the group before saying a word. This mission they were getting didn't seem very easy, especially for him. But his cool façade wasn't going to let them know that. A silver haired man walked in, holding a knife in his hand.  
  
  
  
'Oh so now that you decided to join us FarFello I can tell you, our next mission' he said, staring at the papers in front of him. An impatient sigh came from the psychic. Brad's eyes came in a haze at that name. He looked up and glanced at the papers again.  
  
  
  
'Our mission is to kill Tsukino Usagi' he said sternly. Looking at the room, no one has changed or at least their face expressions. Scrapping noise of a chair could be heard. The whole room turned to look at Nagi. Who just walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
'Man is he up tight or what?' schuldich asked. Earning him a glare from Brad, who got up and left out of the room. Which left Schuldich and the Irishman who seemed to have a grudge against god. So he decided to tease him.  
  
'I also heard that this girl was very religious' he muttered. Cracking an eye open to look at Farfello, who was playing with his knife. That word caused the knife to be imbedded in the wall behind the orange man. Who looked with wide-eyed at him. 'Gosh can't take a joke?' he muttered. Getting glared at by the other man.  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl with blonde hair brushed her hair. The image of a boy with red-brown hair invaded her thoughts again. Just who was he? She blushed as she thought how close he was to her, and his touches were so nice and inviting. 'Nagi' she thought sighing. Looking out into the beautiful day that greeted her vision. She giggled slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nagi walked hastily down the streets he had to get to her and fast. But for some reason a blur of blonde and white passed his vision. He blinked watching the person run down the street. 'That was Usagi well, makes my hunt a lot easier' he thought.  
  
  
  
'Usagi?! He spoke to her. Making the blonde stop just before the forest where, the cheery blossoms grew. Startled she looked, upon seeing no one she continued to walk. Making the young Schwarz having to follow her.  
  
  
  
He stopped short unaware of where she went but a squeal caused him to look left. Standing in the middle of the forest was Usagi watching the cheery blossoms blow in the cool breeze. Usagi looked on in amazement as they began to dance.  
  
  
  
'You like that show?' a voice asked behind her. Turning around she found the brown-red head boy. She smiled at him, nodding happily at him. 'Nagi- san where were you this morning' she asked. The petals fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
'Usagi the reason I followed you here is because your in great danger, I know a place where you can stay' he said. Looking at her confused face. Grabbing her hand he walked out of the forest, and came to clear landing with a house in the middle.  
  
  
  
'This is your house, well at least for now but I will come back for you' he said. Opening the door they were greeted with a nice looking home. Usagi kissed his cheek, causing nagi to blush. They looked around the place, each room looking elegant.  
  
  
  
'I love it' she whispered.  
  
*******************  
  
well? Blushes sorry if it was short! 


End file.
